The present invention relates to providing a surface of a body with flow modifying elements for creating improved movement through a fluid.
A number of patents disclose utilization of various devices to redirect the air over surfaces for reducing of the drag created on a surface such as the surface on an automobile as it moves through the air, the surface of a boat or like structure moving through water, fans and other rotating elements rotating within air, water or other fluids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,496, which issued Jan. 22, 1991, discloses a serrated or riblet type surface in which the various troughs are generated extended in a particular common direction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,403, issued Dec. 3, 1995 to the present inventor, discloses an improved surface modification elements generally extending also in the direction of the vehicle travel to provide a reduced drag in an assisting propulsion effect.
These and other prior art referenced, for example, in the above two patents are available with respect to understanding the prior art.
There is a continuing demand, however, for various improvements for practical application for further effectively modifying the surface characteristic to promote the more efficient movement of articles and devices through fluid mediums.